


良人属我

by CBLGreen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Soul Bond, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBLGreen/pseuds/CBLGreen
Summary: 作为青丘和卡隆形成政治联盟的一环，红蜘蛛必须和异域军阀威震天缔结火种伴侣关系。
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream
Kudos: 15





	良人属我

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Promised](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172839) by [redseeker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/pseuds/redseeker). 



“你要和那位军阀结婚而且就这么定下来了。”  
红蜘蛛咆哮着，露出牙齿。他从飞翼之主[the Winglord]的桌上抓过一颗水晶球砸到地上，对他造成的撞击声感到很满意。水晶碎片四下飞溅。而红蜘蛛的创造者，翼王本人，只是带着一贯的不赞成看着他的子嗣。他已经习惯了红蜘蛛幼稚的大发脾气，多少个大循环[stellar cycle]来都没理过一次。  
“你发泄得差不多了？”  
“不我没有！”红蜘蛛怒吼。他在打一场徒劳的仗，也许吧，但是没有任何理由就此放弃。他要让人知道他是什么想法、什么感受，尽管那只能给他带来一丁点快慰。普莱姆斯在上，一旦他和那个落灰的老古董绑定，快乐只怕从此与他无缘。璇玑湖的威震天。塞伯坦的灾难，如果那些新闻报道能信的话——铁堡的梦魇，在这颗行星上行走过的变形金刚中最邪恶的一个。还有其他类似的废话。红蜘蛛所知道或在乎的是，他的年纪是红蜘蛛的两倍还多，看上去就像一袋无趣的老螺栓。  
他们想让红蜘蛛认为这是一种荣耀——威震天是众人的领导，一个权势滔天的人，前途无量——当他们没法让红蜘蛛买账的时候，只好换成责任。好像红蜘蛛对责任有个渣的在乎。最终翼王和长老会[the Elders]采用了简洁明了的威胁。红蜘蛛会被送至卡隆，成为威震天的伴侣，要么他将会被除名，剥夺王位的继承权，禁止在青丘的朝中占有他的席位。他会沦为一个笑柄，一个贱民，而每个人都知道红蜘蛛的骄傲会使他离开青丘，而非在这种羞辱中苟活。  
无论他服从与否，这都是一场放逐。  
红蜘蛛只能选择没那么公开丢脸的选项，而翼王知道这一点，但是红蜘蛛还是在制造一场反抗中获得了恶意的愉悦。  
“你怎么敢把我卖给这个陌生人？”他叫嚷着。“我甚至从来没见过他！怎么，每个人都说他是个暴徒。谁敢说我不会在新婚之夜后第二天醒来就被干掉了呢？”  
“你不必担心你的安全。一整个分遣队的护卫会和你同行，还有你自己的人。”在红蜘蛛勃然大怒的时候，翼王用了点时间把他桌上的小玩意收了起来。“而且，伤害你不符合他的利益。我们的协议是，当然是，你的护卫队确保你长期安然无恙。如果璇玑湖的威震天导致你受到了不当的伤害或者，火种源所禁止的，死亡，那么协议就撕毁，更重要的，青丘就会向卡隆和霸天虎宣战。威震天已经在和领袖和他的汽车人作战了。他撑不起双线作战。”  
“你怎么能这么冷酷？”红蜘蛛说。“我亲爱的创造者。怎么，我能听出的声音里的悔意。把你心爱的孩子卖给一个陌生人简直让你心都碎了。”  
“红蜘蛛，记住我的话。如果威震天对你不敬，他就是对整个青丘不敬。”  
“那他也要操整个青丘喽？”  
“你知道我一直都不喜欢你粗鄙的语言。”翼王说着嫌弃地微微撅嘴。  
“而我一直都不喜欢被人像奴隶似的卖掉。你怎么敢谈论尊重——”  
“我们给了你选择，”翼王打断了他。然后，以一种不容置疑的语气说道：“威震天和他的随员三个恒星周期后就到。在那之前，把所有这些都从你的系统里清理出去。他到达这里的时候，你要代表整个青丘，你家乡的未来就取决于你给人留下的好印象了。”  
“如果你想要个好印象你就该挑个别的王子嫁出去。”  
翼王没有回应。红蜘蛛知道为什么，尽管他一向轻率傲慢，他的火种还是为之绞在一起。之所以是红蜘蛛倒霉捡到这件没人愿意的差事，是因为红蜘蛛是青丘的耻辱。长老会乐于摆脱他，这是第一个机会。行，条约没有如愿执行的时候，他们会发现他们犯下的错误的，不是吗？他没太当真地考虑了直接破坏的想法。他可以努力在第一次会面的时候表现得完全令人无法忍受，然后伟大的威震天就会逃回他的堡垒，撕毁婚约，还有协议。  
然后让他的国家卷入战争。  
他旋过脚跟，大步冲出他的创造者的办公室。他昂首挺胸，架高了他的翅膀，好战胜那践踏在他火种之上的羞辱。  
他是青丘之子，王国中最古老的家族之一的后裔。他们不能这样对待他。但他们会后悔的。长老会，翼王，还有那个同意了这个野蛮条约的外国军阀——他们全部都会在红蜘蛛最终证明这个条约完全是荒唐无稽的时候悔不当初。就算他没有故意破坏，哪怕他忍气吞声、唯命是从，它还是从一开始就会走向毁灭。他是那个一无是处的王子、是青丘的耻辱，威震天要发现这一点只是时间问题。这一点让他稍感欣慰，足以让他坚持一路回到他自己的塔楼。条约总有一天会崩溃，届时参与其中的所有人都会为如此轻慢他而追悔莫及。

——————

红蜘蛛正想象着他家乡的毁灭和随之而来的遍布塞伯坦的灾难与绝望，然后他从这天启般的悲观冥思中惊醒了——他的同翼兄弟[wing-brother]不怎么温柔地用手肘捅他身侧。他瞪了闹翻天一眼，但闹翻天甚至都没在看着他。他正望着塔楼的窗外，就在红蜘蛛要开腔抱怨的时候，他探出了脑袋，大声喊道：“他来了！”  
“你他渣的瞎嚷嚷什么？”  
“他在这儿，小红[Star]！看。”  
红蜘蛛突然感到很难受。过去的三天里他都在愤懑不平和慌乱的焦虑之间摇摆不定，期望着自己能在军阀到达时摆脱所有那些情绪，平静地接受他的责任。  
他早该知道。  
他把闹翻天推到一边。  
“让我看！”  
“别挤。”  
“这里位置够我们一起看，”惊天雷说道，走到红蜘蛛的另一边。“他在那。”  
“我看不到。”  
“噢，他还在运输机里。”  
红蜘蛛看着气垫船倏地拉低，降落在宫殿外的主停机坪上，离开了他的视线。  
军阀的抵达没有花里胡哨的欢迎仪式。那要到第二天才会开始，在联结仪式上。到时高塔会亮起灯光，街巷会飘满彩带，整个青丘会万人空巷，人们都会出来看这难得的盛典，还有那些缤纷闪亮如火种般的珠宝。还有持续数日的盛宴，音乐，舞蹈，所有能想到的活动。如果有青丘人只知道一件事，那就是怎么狂欢。  
一开始长老会觉得军阀可能难以从对抗铁堡的繁忙事务中脱身，打算举办一个代理的仪式就把红蜘蛛嫁给威震天了，但是出乎所有人的意料，威震天坚持亲自出席青丘式的全套仪式。据红蜘蛛的了解，联结绑定在卡隆是很简洁低调的事，有时简单在私下联结火种就结束了，没有任何仪式。他觉得结果反正都一样，但是在青丘的习俗中人们把它看做很特别的事。许多机从小就梦想着能有一个完美的联结日。红蜘蛛并不是其中一员，他从未准备让另一个火种限制他，但是没有任何庆祝仪式、偷偷摸摸地简单了事的想法还是让他打了个寒战。那也太单调，太寒碜了。好像那是什么很羞耻见不得人的事一样。  
他不觉得威震天是出于对派对的热爱才这么坚持的。威震天带来的不只一艘运输舰，还有一整支护卫队。有的运输机可能装载了送给红蜘蛛和他的家族的礼物，但是红蜘蛛猜测大部分还是塞满了霸天虎战士。  
一支侵略力量，他想。不仅仅是展示力量，还是隐晦的威胁。红蜘蛛吞咽了一下。现实的压力突然变得真实多了。  
“你不应该在那和他见面吗？”惊天雷问。  
红蜘蛛皱了皱鼻子，“我干嘛要去？我不想看起来太急切。”  
“现在装高冷有点晚了，”闹翻天窃笑，“你已经被许给人家了。”  
“嘁。我很快就会见到他。”  
“有人要见未婚夫了紧张得很哦，”闹翻天取笑道。  
“我没有！”  
“嘘，安分点，闹闹。他说的对，他很快就会和他见面。明天下午就举办仪式了，之后他就要和他共度余生了。”  
那提醒了红蜘蛛很快——太快了，怎么能这么快？——就要去星球另一端的城市，这无异于在活力十足的小飞机当头泼冷水。闹翻天笨拙地把一只手放在红蜘蛛肩上。红蜘蛛觉得这不比开一些关于躺下来还在想着青丘的粗俗玩笑好到哪去。“来吧，小红。”闹翻天说。“事情不会都那么糟。”  
“你说得容易。又不是你去。”  
“但是你会回来看我们的，对吧，小红？他不能把你锁在塔上或者其他什么炉渣的……对吗？”  
“谁知道？他可不是出了名的慈悲善良，是不是？刚好相反。”红蜘蛛揉了揉脸。“我要去和一个恐怖的野蛮人结婚。我本来应该成为翼王！”  
闹翻天和惊天雷交换了一个眼神。他们一直在努力让他们的兄弟振作精神，可是红蜘蛛所恐惧的一切都太过真实，他们爱莫能助。  
过了一会儿，红蜘蛛控制住自己的情绪，深深吸了一口气。  
“我要出去飞一会，”他说。“你们俩和我一起。”

——————

皇宫为军阀的来访准备了房间，他作为翼王的贵客被以礼相待。红蜘蛛这天剩下的时间都待在天上，和他的兄弟们挑战着自己的极限。加在系统上的负荷、划过双翼的寒风、令人晕眩的高度，无不提醒着他真正的身份，他是何人——在他成为一个花瓶伴侣被关在卡隆的堡垒之前。他是青丘的王子，是追击者，是天空之子。他是红蜘蛛。  
翌日晨光熹微。红蜘蛛早早地醒来，花费了一整个上午为仪式做准备。沐浴，涂装，打蜡，抛光。他的机体，现在看起来比平时还完美得闪闪发亮，穿着皇家紫的披风，额前是金色的冠冕。当他的侍从终于为他装束完毕时，他的手腕，手指，包括机翼都缀满了闪耀的黄金和宝石。他欣慰地看着自己在镜中的倒影，起码他面对自己的命运时能像个未来翼王那样：他原本就是。  
“普莱姆斯啊，红蜘蛛，”惊天雷看着红蜘蛛阴沉的表情，“你又不是去上刑场。”  
“差不多。”红蜘蛛说。  
惊天雷只是摇头。  
“你知道，”瘫在房间另一端的沙发上的闹翻天说。红蜘蛛的两个兄弟的装束都略次一等，他俩在仪式上都有需要扮演的角色。“他本人看上去没那么丑，不管怎么说。”  
红蜘蛛绕着他的兄弟们踱着步，身上的珠宝随着他的动作熠熠生辉。“什么？你怎么知道？”  
“昨晚有个欢迎我们的新盟友的宴会，但你没参加，”惊天雷说。“记得吗？”  
“你忙着在房间里生闷气呢，”闹翻天补充道。  
“是，是。”那是很违背礼仪的行为，但红蜘蛛能不见威震天就不见，一直拖到最后一刻。所以他和未婚夫第一次面对面相见是在今天下午，在婚礼仪式上。  
“我只是说说。”闹翻天说着耸了耸肩。“他不差。你知道的，对一个野蛮人而言。”  
“那也不怎么样。”  
闹翻天只是耸肩，然后假笑起来。“我只是说，事情也许没有你想的那么坏。和他绑定，我是说。还有新婚之夜。”他咧着嘴，眉飞色舞，红蜘蛛环顾四周搜寻着可以用来砸他的东西。闹翻天很幸运，红蜘蛛为了绑定已经卸下了武器。  
“我不想再听你说这事了，”他说，“一个字都别提！”  
他背过身去看镜子，在他又开始对镜自赏的时候，他的兄弟们在他背后交换了一个眼神。闹翻天坏笑起来，惊天雷摇了摇头。

婚礼在大教堂举行。这是青丘建筑的奇迹，有着张扬的巨型七宝穹顶和嵌满多彩水晶马赛克的墙壁。整个青丘上层社会都列席环形大厅，外围好几里地的街道和观礼位都挤满了市民，每一个都想亲眼目睹这场红蜘蛛殿下和异国军事领袖威震天的历史性皇家婚礼。在场的还有一队霸天虎军官，一副虎视眈眈的模样，他们暗沉刚硬的涂装却有种奇异而陌生的魅力。  
红蜘蛛在大教堂中央的高台上，在人群簇拥之下，越过青丘风格的彩绘玻璃折射的眩目光芒，第一次见到了他未来的伴侣。  
红蜘蛛知道他长什么样。他见过他的全息影像，照片，看过新闻报道。的确，他有一点为这个高大强势的人着迷：他能以一言御麾下三军，似乎正为塞伯坦开辟出一个全新的纪元而踌躇满志，哪怕是仅凭他一人的意志。他知道他是一位极富魅力的演说家，一位备受尊崇的领导者，他也知道他的战略智慧令汽车人胆寒。他不仅是军事天才，而且还亲自在前线指挥，其身先士卒令许多领导者望尘莫及*。  
然而就算他早已洞悉这一切，就算他早已遍阅所有报导，熟读他掌握的所有事迹，这一切在与他本人相见时也显得苍白无力。他就在那里，和他自己——一个名不见经传的人，最终还是面对面了。  
他确实，不知怎的，本人看起来甚至还要更英俊一些。红蜘蛛身材并不娇小，但威震天的身形完全压制了他，而且肩宽看起来快要赶上的身高了。他很魁梧，原本为重劳作而建的机体后来成为了战士。他的外甲为了仪式做了抛光，但仍有些陈年的剐蹭和伤痕因为太深或是太久远而无法消去，成为了与苦难斗争的遗证。尽管线条粗犷，但是他的脸却出乎意料地赏心悦目，有着饱满的嘴唇，挺拔的鼻梁，和一双目光锐利的红色光镜。红蜘蛛感到自己的面甲在在军阀的审视下迅速升温。他想知道自己是否与威震天可能看过的全息图像相称——随即又记起他并不在乎。他与威震天成婚是为了青丘，为了联盟，而不是因为他想要一段浪漫的感情。威震天是否觉得他有吸引力并不重要——当然只有弱智才不这么觉得。他猛地抬头，用他最具震慑力的眼神瞪了威震天一眼。威震天的光镜闪了闪，嘴角扬起一个细微的笑。红蜘蛛怒不可遏地架高机翼，挺起胸膛。  
但是现在不是反击的时候，甚至都不是说话的时机，因为大祭司正在宣布庆典开始。红蜘蛛突然觉得自己正在自由落体，身周的事物飞快地向他扑来又匆匆掠过，而他的引擎失灵了，他却无能无力，只能眼睁睁地看着这一切发生。从那一刻开始，他能做的一切就是顺着为他铺好的道路走下去。到那儿去，说这些，这样握手——他的手掌在威震天的手心中看上去如此娇小而他痛恨这一点，他痛恨这种弱小的感觉——直到他发觉庆典快要结束了，剩下的就是——  
“接吻？”他抱怨道，然后赶紧用空着的那只手捂住嘴，惊恐地发现自己居然大声说了出来。大祭司温柔地微笑着，点了点头。红蜘蛛只得把注意力拧回威震天身上。他的表情神秘莫测。他在红蜘蛛朝他甩眼刀的同时靠近了些，用指节托起红蜘蛛的下颌，与他双唇相贴。  
一眨眼就结束了。  
也没有……那么糟。持续的时间太短，难以描述。  
大教堂里的仪式结束后，在王宫中还有一场盛宴。整个城市都能享受这个节日，街上到处是宴席，方圆几里的空中都是翩翩起舞的人们。庆祝活动还会持续数日之久，但红蜘蛛和威震天现在已经完成了律法意义上的结合。仅剩的就是联结的行动本身，火种融合。红蜘蛛只是稍稍一想就觉得恶心。这太亲密也太糟糕了——仅仅是考虑与一个陌生人、甚至任何一个人完成这件事。但他别无选择了。他无法在不造成冲突的前提下逃避自己的责任，而且更重要的是，他不能失了脸面。  
红蜘蛛坐在高位上，威震天坐在他身边。音乐鸣奏起来，青丘的贵族们享用筵席时红蜘蛛第一次觉得有机会和他的新伴侣说上话了。他把玩着手里的燃料，偷瞥了威震天一眼。威震天拿着盛满陈年佳酿的高脚杯看着面前的庆典。他没有要与红蜘蛛交谈的意思，这让红蜘蛛觉得十分失礼，更显得他自己毫无吸引力。当然啦，威震天只会关心青丘承诺的财富和资金——用于他的战争，革命，随便他如何称呼。红蜘蛛怒气冲冲地叉起一只能量晶块。  
“你还好吗？”  
一开始红蜘蛛没又意识到这个悦耳的声音是在与他说话。他震惊地转头看向威震天。  
“哦，你终于决定跟我说话了，”他嘲讽道。  
威震天看了他一会儿，然后说，“之前没有合适的机会。你让你自己难以接近。我给你发过信息。”  
红蜘蛛哼了一声，低头看着自己的食物。“我没看。”  
“我本希望能在永久性地融合火种之前稍微了解一下我的未婚妻。”  
“有什么区别吗？”红蜘蛛说着不耐烦地耸了耸肩。他知道他刚才的行为与皇室的礼仪相去甚远，但他不在乎。如果威震天想要一个端庄的完美王子他就该从红蜘蛛的兄弟或堂兄里挑一个。青丘人倾向于拥有庞大的家族，普神知道他最不缺的就是亲戚。  
“没有，”威震天说，引来红蜘蛛恼怒的一瞥。他品了一口手中的能量。“你觉得跳一支舞如何？”  
“青丘人在空中跳的最好。”  
“是啊，等会还有一场表演，我知道。但为什么不让我向你展示一下我们在卡隆是怎样跳舞的呢？”  
红蜘蛛翘起唇角。“我不认为你要教的东西能提起我的兴趣。”  
“也许你会感到惊讶的，”威震天说着，光镜闪了闪。红蜘蛛开始感到气恼。“你看起来并不像你的同胞那样乐于欢迎我和我的霸天虎。你不关心那些条约吗？”  
“我为什么要关心？”  
“你很清楚，只要能独占此地的丰富矿藏，汽车人很乐于让青丘从地图上消失？”  
“霸天虎就不是吗？”  
“我倾向于更文明的手段。比如说我们现在达成的协议。青丘是一座拥有丰富文化的城邦，我们能通过合作开创繁荣光明的未来，我找不到毁灭它的理由。”  
红蜘蛛叼了一块能量晶块在嘴里，恶狠狠地咀嚼着。“你不比领袖好到哪儿去。你们都只是想榨干青丘的所有价值，唯一的不同之处就在于你想要我们臣服在你脚下来换取一点特权。你是没想摧毁青丘，你想将它据为己有。”  
“你是在说这座城市还是在说你自己？”  
红蜘蛛涨红了脸。“有关系吗？你想要个青丘的王子作婊子，现在你有了。”  
威震天沉默了。红蜘蛛怒火中烧，看也不看他一眼，只是盯着自己的餐盘，凶狠地劈开能量块，好像那就是威震天的那张蠢脸。  
过了一会儿，威震天轻声说，“你不是自愿参与这个协议的，是吗？”  
“哦，别装得像你不知道一样，”红蜘蛛尖酸地回答，“我听说过你的情报官，装无辜只会让你看起来更蠢。”  
“我没有想过会迎娶一位不情愿的新娘。毕竟这是对双方都有利的盟约。与青丘结盟帮了我的忙，的确，但是作为霸天虎君主的配偶，你也会掌握重权，享受许多便利。你想要一座自己的城吗？我可以为你征服一个。”  
红蜘蛛不能确定他是认真的还是在拿他开心。他审视着对方，不知该如何作答。“我想要青丘，”他说。  
“那你就会拥有它。”威震天又啜了一口能量，然后微笑起来。“你本就是现任翼王的儿子。再有一支霸天虎大军归你麾下……”他微微耸肩。“谁会与你作对呢？”  
“你会……”红蜘蛛咬到了自己的舌头。他不想要这个外邦野蛮人的怜悯。而且威震天是什么人，说真的？他不是皇族，甚至不属于精英阶层。他不过是个妄自尊大的暴发户。正常状况下威震天根本就不会被允许同红蜘蛛对话，他的地位就是如此低下；要红蜘蛛与他联结根本就是一种天大的侮辱而红蜘蛛不明白怎么能没人意识到这一点。威震天顶多是红蜘蛛精心抛光过的足跟下的灰尘，除此之外什么也不是。不。不，如果他要成为翼王也该是以自己的名义，凭自己的功绩，不是依靠一个不知天高地厚的自诩为革命者的家伙的帮助。  
“来吧。”  
“什么？你干什么？放开我。”  
“你要和我一起跳舞了。”  
红蜘蛛张嘴想要告诉威震天他没有任何做这类事的打算，但威震天已然站起身，抓住了红蜘蛛的手，而红蜘蛛发现自己被推向了舞池。他不得不小跑着以免自己看上去像是被新伴侣牵着鼻子走——事实上正是如此。场上的舞者们腾出了一片空地，乐师们在威震天的示意下奏起了轻快的曲调。威震天没有放开红蜘蛛的手，而是出乎飞行者意料地将他拉得更近了些，另一只手不容抗拒地扶在他细窄的腰上。红蜘蛛的脸上飞起红晕。他从未经受过这样的屈辱。威震天会让他们俩在众目睽睽之下出丑的。  
“一支传统的卡隆舞蹈，”威震天说。  
“我以为你来自塔恩。”  
“卡隆是我的第二故乡。跟着我的步子来就好。  
“为什么你是领舞的那一个？”  
“因为我是知道舞步的那一个，”威震天微笑着说。  
鲜少在地面上而不是在空中进行的青丘舞蹈基本上由空中舞步组成。舞者们彼此环绕追逐，模拟飞行载具错综复杂的轨迹，指尖转瞬即逝的轻触或是短暂的目光相接里含有隐晦的暗示意味。但这些都比不上威震天现在同红蜘蛛跳的舞中的机体接触这样露骨，连牵手的动作都不能比。这根本不像那些空中舞蹈，更像是在半空交配。威震天领着他前前后后，带着他转圈，让他低低地倒下，而红蜘蛛能做的就是竭尽全力保持脚下的平衡。敏捷程度稍逊一些的机恐怕早就被绊倒了，但红蜘蛛拒绝出糗。最后，威震天双手抓住红蜘蛛的腰，将他举到空中转了一圈，红蜘蛛的双翼赏心悦目地舒展开来，当威震天让红蜘蛛重新回到地面时，周围的人群爆发出热烈的掌声。

红蜘蛛本来笃定他们会嘲笑他。然而并非如此，威震天可能引领了新的风尚。红蜘蛛现在了解了——卡隆的舞蹈，如此奇异，如此伤风败俗！  
威震天对他笑了笑，将他拉近自己。在红蜘蛛发出不满的声音之前，威震天再一次放低了他，用吻堵住了他的嘴。更多的掌声，喝彩声。青丘人喜欢浪漫。  
“我没有想到你这么会引人注目，”红蜘蛛说道，威震天让他重新站起来。  
“这是工作必要的一部分，”威震天回答道。“如果你想要众人追随你，你就需要学会如何在人群前表演。”  
“你现在要告诉我你的所有秘密了。”  
“不是所有，但我们才刚刚见面。我们有无尽的时间。”  
“别提醒我这个。”他设法转身回到他自己在高台上的席位，但威震天又抓住了他。“如果你再这样我就要了你的手[take your hand]，”他阴沉地说。  
“你已经有了[have my hand]，记得吗？再与我跳一支舞吧。这才刚入夜。”  
红蜘蛛眯起光镜。“这次我来领舞。我们这次跳青丘的舞。”  
“好极了。”  
这一次他们加入了其他的舞者。红蜘蛛原来想看威震天因为陌生的舞步绊倒，但他跳起来就像是青丘舞蹈早就预写入了他的机体。  
夜渐深了，红蜘蛛的推进器因为长达好几个循环的舞蹈而疲劳。他们换了几次舞伴，而后直到天空完全黑下来，夜晚被群星背景之前的红绿流光照亮，宴会已经挪到了室外，红蜘蛛和他的同翼兄弟们飞向天空，表演了一出复杂的传统空中舞蹈。最后以与他的创造者，翼王本人的共舞作结，作为红蜘蛛离开家乡随新伴侣远去的送别。  
“很美，”威震天在结束后对他说。红蜘蛛什么也没有回答。现在才是他一直以来所惧怕的时刻，，他没有什么话可说了。宴会还会持续好几个小时，然后又会在早晨重新开始，但是对红蜘蛛和威震天来说，他们该撤回私人舱室完成联结的最后一环了。沉甸甸的重量压在他的油箱上，他觉得浑身发凉。他绷紧了下颌盯着威震天，姿态僵硬；他决意不能露怯。  
翼王科里奥利[Coriolis]在发表什么演讲，但是听在红蜘蛛的接收器里就是静电干扰。身周的人群嗡嗡作响，他将全副精力都用来维持自己漠不关心的表象。威震天，实际上，没有那么好愚弄。红蜘蛛在威震天牵住他的手的时候吓了一跳。他向对方抛去一个疑惑的眼神，但威震天都没有看向他的方向。  
红蜘蛛设法在麻木的晕眩中走完了到自己房间的路。他的房间为了仪式整修过，装饰着带有异域风情的织带和一瓶瓶香气四溢的水晶花，床上铺满轻薄的纱幕，灯光调得昏暗。与宴者们大都心醉于此，一路叽叽喳喳地陪着新婚伴侣走到新娘的舱室。威震天在进门前同自己的副手交代了几句，然后把红蜘蛛推进房间，房门在他们的身后关闭。红蜘蛛这是第一次和威震天独处。他深深地置换气体，等着军阀来抓住他。他能做到的。他会做到的。他会让所有觉得他做不到的人看到这一点。  
“在塔恩我们应该有见证者。”  
“……什么？”  
“塔恩的传统习俗是火种联结应该在见证下进行，作为完成的证明。这是一个……很古老的习俗。”  
“而在文明的地区我们只需要第二天早晨扫描一下火种就行了。”  
“是的。我猜这种传统源于更古老的时代，在我们开发出这样的仪器之前。”威震天说。“你这块小天地很可爱。我可以吗？”他走向露台，在红蜘蛛略显困惑的颔首示意下推开门，走入露台。红蜘蛛的住所在皇宫众多高塔中的一个的顶端，有极佳的视野，能看到青丘城和其上群星极光点缀的天空。室外凉爽宜人。红蜘蛛随着威震天出来，深吸一口夜间清新的空气。这时才意识到皇宫里有多闷。  
“很美。”红蜘蛛以为威震天在说这里的景色，然而他扫视红蜘蛛时光镜里狡黠的闪烁让红蜘蛛浑身不自在。“青丘确实是赛博坦上最美的宝石。”  
“那就是为什么你想要它，”红蜘蛛刻薄地说。他倚在露台的金属栏杆上。他曾经无数次从这个露台跃起，展开许多次即兴飞行。整片天空都是他的，由着他的意愿去探索和征服。他是苍穹之王，自由如长风本身！但不再如此。“如果对你来说没差，”他说，“我宁愿快点完事。”  
“你为了浪漫的布置花了那么多工夫呢。”  
“我没那么干”  
“我没看出有什么理由要匆匆了事，”威震天说。“还有很多很多循环才到早晨。为什么不先了解一下彼此呢？”  
“我们马上就要火种对火种了，你还要怎么了解我？”  
“你总是把事情搞得这么困难吗？”  
“大多数时候，是的。”他抱起手臂。“听着，你没必要浪费时间跟我玩浪漫。这是政治结盟，仅此而已，不用假装是什么别的东西。还有，我知道你只是因为其他的王子选不了，你才同意和我联结。”  
“那不是真的。”  
“别撒谎了。我不傻。”  
“你这么说。”威震天模仿着红蜘蛛的姿势，靠在对面的栏杆上，双臂交叉在宽阔的胸前。他无视了红蜘蛛气急败坏的声音，然后说道，“我有所有符合条件的王子可供选择，然后我选择了你。”  
“我才不会信你。你为什么会选我？解释。”  
威震天露出一个紧绷的细小微笑。“不要以为我没注意到你那虚伪的创造者和他的长老会在打什么算盘。哦，他们以为他们聪明得很。我一开始问的是另外两个人，尽管如此你还是立刻引起了我的注意。”  
“为什么？”  
威震天微微耸肩。“我想看他们会怎么说，不出意料，我一表现出对他们有兴趣，那几两位王子就突然没那么合适了。有一位宣称年龄不够，另外一个则是已经拥有了一位火种伴侣，只是之前不幸被遗忘了。非常粗心。你不想回屋里坐着么？”  
“我喜欢新鲜空气。”  
“好极了。好吧，就像我说的那样，你一下就引起了我的注意，而且并不是因为跟我谈判的使节一心为你说话。我认为有问题。”  
“我哪儿有问题？”  
“恰恰相反。我不能相信科里奥利会考虑与你分开。”  
红蜘蛛对此嗤之以鼻，偏开了目光，但威震天解释道，“想一想。依法你是翼王的第一顺位继承人。这应该是毫无异议的。”  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“今天之前你就调查过我，我说的对吗？查阅新闻报道，尽你所能找出所有信息？我也为你做了一样的事。我不喜欢在一无所知的情况下做决定。”  
“那你知道了，你亏了。”  
“我知道，公开来说你是科里奥利的继任者。你是青丘最快的飞行者，也许还是全赛博坦的。你在竞技场也名列前茅，而且至今皇家学院还在教授你在科技和工程方面的成果。所以为什么，我问自己，为什么翼王会冒着风险，把他的继任者，一个应该接过他的位置、领他的人们走向未来的人，嫁给一个异国势力的领袖，他的势力还陷在一场没人敢断言结果如何的战争中？他想要这个联盟能实际有效，当然——凭着霸天虎的力量我能保证青丘免于崛起的汽车人的威胁——但我从未想过与翼王的继承人绑定火种。所以我深入了对你的调查。我发现那不是写在官方的信息中的，而且科里奥利的使节并不想让我知道。”  
“所以你确实知道了。”  
“我知道你争强好胜，你没什么朋友。我知道你赌博喝酒斗殴，你没被扔出学院——你已经在那里证明了自己的出色——的唯一原因就是你的创造者。我知道长老会再过一百万年也不想为你加冕，因为你太难以预测、太过自主。你像个小年轻一样在违法边缘试探，作为成年人你太像是个没人敢押的外卡选手。”  
“别隐瞒了，”红蜘蛛说道。他的面甲发烫，浮着鲜艳的红色，机翼因愤怒而发颤。他没有为自己感到羞耻，但被人当面简明扼要地列出缺陷还是令他感到不适，那些都是他与生俱来的权力被否定的缘由。  
“你误会了。知道关于你的这些只是更坚定了我的决定，你就是我想要的那一个。”  
“你现在说的都是些尾气。要么你疯了。哪一种？”  
“你意志坚定，你与众不同。你不让其他人告诉你你该成为什么样的人。而且你很凶狠。我觉得你想要的人生远不是在这里当个养尊处优的贵族能提供的。我想你渴望的是更大的目标。我猜你想要历险、远征、荣耀。对吗？”  
“你想要个伴侣还是战士？”  
“都要。我对花瓶或是战利品没有兴趣。我想要与我并肩度过命运在未来为我们所安排的一切的伙伴。我相信我们在一起能成就更伟大的事业。告诉我，红蜘蛛，在我身边统治全赛博坦会是什么感觉？”  
红蜘蛛瞪着他。“你确实疯了，”他轻声说。他的胸腔里涌出一种新鲜的疼痛，他的火种出了点问题。  
“有人会这么说，”威震天肯定道。他走上前来，缓慢地靠近。红蜘蛛无处可去，除非飞走，而他……没有。他在威震天进一步缩短他们之间的距离时紧紧抓住了地身后的栏杆。“但是告诉我，青丘的红蜘蛛，你会怎么说？你会接受我的提议吗？你会做我的伙伴、我的王后、我的火种伴侣吗？”  
“我……”威震天现在离得太近了。红蜘蛛抬眼看着对方的脸，他被笼罩在他的阴影下，迷失在他燃烧的光镜中。“我……我已经是了。”  
威震天吻上红蜘蛛的嘴唇，红蜘蛛微微偏过头去接受了这个吻。威震天的手越过栏杆，手臂环住红蜘蛛的机体。星辰和极光在他们身周闪耀，倒映在辉煌的青丘城上。  
“来吧，”威震天喃喃道，“我们进屋去。”  
“不要。”红蜘蛛抓住威震天的外甲，手指抠进装甲间的缝隙，让威震天无法脱身。“就在这儿。在天空下。”  
威震天点头。他的胸甲从中间分开，明亮的光辉倾泻而出。红蜘蛛抽了口气。他没料到令人生畏的军阀会先露出弱点，这样欣然地展示他的灵魂所在。如果红蜘蛛原先还对威震天的愿望和计划是不是认真的有什么猜疑，现在都已经打消了。他已经尽了最大努力说服威震天他不是个好选择，期望他回到长老会那儿，要他们收回红蜘蛛换一个更合适的，但他的尝试全都失败了。现在对威震天来说也为时已晚。  
“向我展示你的火种，青丘的红蜘蛛，”威震天说，一个隐约的微笑浮现在他唇边，他低沉沙哑的嗓音出人意料地柔和。红蜘蛛从未想过会在被全赛博坦视为野蛮残忍的杀手而恐惧甚至辱骂的人身上找到堪称温柔的品质。他下定决心，强忍住闭上光镜的冲动，打开自己的装甲。威震天的目光下移，红蜘蛛看到他的脸上沐浴着蓝白色的光芒。“真美。威震天轻声赞叹。”  
红蜘蛛怀疑地想着火种都长得差不多，他正要这么说的时候威震天环着他的腰，将他们的胸膛贴在一起。红蜘蛛为了那火焰第一下舔上火种的感觉倒抽了一口气，下一刻威震天的火种便完全占有了他自己的火种。没有任何预警，红蜘蛛被掷入了另一场自由落体，这一次是穿过威震天的火种。他在恐慌中想要筑起自己的防火墙抵抗入侵，就在他坠入威震天的核心时，威震天的意识在覆盖、搜寻他自己的核心。那不是什么舒适的体验。他的处理器似乎对纠缠的情绪和传感网络里穿梭的信号束手无策。有一刻红蜘蛛觉得好像每一条线路、每一个回路单元都烧了起来，他想要逃离这种痛楚，却被缚在原地无处可逃；下一刻炙烤般的剧痛升华成了近乎灼伤灵魂的极乐。  
火种融合是一个危险的过程，通常一生中最多只会进行一次。有时准伴侣间的不相容还会破坏融合，对火种本身造成损伤。不过，在第一次杂波警报后，红蜘蛛的HUD并没有报出任何严重的警报，之前从未启用过的协议也运转无虞。很快他甚至注意不到系统警报了。他完全注意不到任何事物，除了威震天。他原是个陌生人，然而现在，通过链接，红蜘蛛就像他自己一样了解他。他在灵魂的层面上理解了他，他的动机和他的野心，他隐秘的欲望和私人的耻辱。在此之前，红蜘蛛觉得被人所知实在是糟糕透顶。连他的同翼兄弟也不能要求对红蜘蛛头脑以及火种中的纷繁复杂达到如此程度的理解，但威震天现在拥有了这一切，如同他拥有红蜘蛛本人。他们之间的界限变得越来越模糊，直到红蜘蛛无法再分辨出属于他的部分在哪里结束，威震天的部分在何处开始；他们不再是两个独立的个体而是融为了一体。这令人畏惧，他在失去自我，但同时又获得他从不敢想的——他知道，现在，百分之一百地确信，面前人就是他的真命天子。普莱姆斯把他们铸成了一对。长老会终究没选错，那群骄傲的傻瓜。他们注定会在一起——在一起，他们能征服世界。  
他们最后分开时，他觉得有些虚弱不稳，他觉得自己不再是自己了，他自己的机体感觉怪怪的，感觉太小了。他推开威震天，跪在地上，而威震天看上去并不比他稳多少，不过他靠在栏杆上，伸出手帮红蜘蛛起身。红蜘蛛自己站起来检查，快速扫描了一下自己。他的火种显示了一些不太寻常的数据，他确定明早医生会给出解释。他现在没法处理。融合太消耗体力了，他的能量水平跌到了一个有些危险的低水平。他现在只想充电。  
“我仍能感觉到你。”他说，手抚上他的外甲。  
“是的。我们现在已经联结了，”威震天说。他看向红蜘蛛，光镜明亮。“你真是不可思议[magnificent]。”  
“我知道。你是第一个意识到的。”  
这话赢得了一个坏笑。尽管他已经十分疲惫，一股带着热度的兴意却穿过他的机体，他的火种呼唤着它的伴侣。  
以后，他想，以后有时间。  
“世上所有的时间，”威震天说。红蜘蛛瞪着他。  
“从我脑子里出去。”  
“但它是个绝妙的地方。”  
“我认真的！”  
“放松。联结是崭新的。我的医师说要有一会儿才能重新达到平衡。”  
“和界限。”  
“和界限，是。现在。”他合上了胸甲，红蜘蛛因为失去他火种的光辉而遗憾。他合上自己的外甲，拍了拍身上的灰尘，想要自己看上去整洁一点。“虽然我现在就很想把你拆进床里，我确信在休息一两个循环后能做得更好。”  
“你不想再回去参加宴会了吗？”  
“你想吗？”  
红蜘蛛思考了一分钟。和新伴侣安心窝在他的舱室里显然是个更有吸引力的选项。他们休息了一会儿，从融合的疲劳里恢复过来，然后……然后，他们可以真正去了解彼此，以一种老套的方式。他伸出一只手。“青丘的联结庆祝会持续好几天。我们在这里待到早上也不会错过任何东西。”  
“我正希望你这么说。”威震天握住了红蜘蛛伸出的手，又一次出乎他意料的，将他一把拉近，抱到了肩上。红蜘蛛反抗地扑腾起来，可威震天只是笑着带他回到屋里，把他扔到了床上。

——————

红蜘蛛站在卡隆的城墙上，俯瞰着他的新王国。卡隆与青丘截然不同。青丘是天空之城，光彩夺目的高塔直指苍穹，赞美天空的广阔无垠；而卡隆的建筑工事则坚固地扎根地表。从黑岩和金属中开凿而出，周围延伸出厚实的壁垒，卡隆的工业与矿场占据着中心地位。天空中弥漫着红色的烟雾，是那些从不停息的工厂和熔炉的副产物。这片严酷粗粝的土地孕育了严酷而不宽容的子民。这里没有一点红蜘蛛故乡的优雅。主要的消遣就是散落在城市各处的竞技场里进行的角斗比赛。青丘也有竞技场，但青丘的赛事主要是展示策略、技术和精妙的技巧；在卡隆，嗜血的观众享受的是热切地想要杀死对方的角斗士的不屈和暴力。卡隆人以青丘的标准来看是真正的野蛮人，而威震天的军官们红蜘蛛的王族风范充满质疑。红蜘蛛本来就没什么朋友，所以他对此也并不放在心上。他会琢磨他们，假以时日他也能像威震天本人那样驾驭他们的忠诚。这本来很艰难，抛下他的一切，来到一个全然陌生又不友善的地方他想念在家的舒适，想念熟悉的面庞和身影。但他发现这里也有值得喜爱的事物。他喜欢卡隆人粗犷尚武的天性，甚至在他们身上找到了一种出乎意料的亲切感——他对青丘来说太恶劣，太尖锐，他一直致力于压制自己的那一面。在这里他却能遵循天性。他学会了飞越覆在城市上空的烟雾，飞向时常有风暴肆虐的高空，在雷电之间起舞。他甚至觉得他可以逐渐学会去欣赏崎岖不平的地貌、巍峨的山脉、岩浆的河流的荒凉之美。  
而且，还有威震天。他们经常起冲突，不过那只意味着生活永远不会无趣。他们都不想依靠火种链接来解决他们之间的问题，而是倾向于用硬来的手段增添乐趣和冲突。  
“啊，我想我可能会在这儿找到你。”就像是恰巧路过，军阀从红蜘蛛身后上来，手臂环住他的腰。红蜘蛛向后靠上对方的机体。  
“军事会议怎么样？”  
“像往常一样无聊。你要是出席了就会知道了。”  
“我有的时候会。你的军官们恨我。”  
“我的军官们最好不要表达他们的想法，否则我会要他们的脑袋。”他磨蹭着红蜘蛛头雕侧面，亲吻他的接收器。“有消息说翱翔天城附近有不太寻常的军团动向。领袖有些计划。”  
“他不敢入侵吗？”  
“如果他知道好歹就不会，但我们不能对这些有勇无谋的汽车人妄下定论。我早晨出发去巡视边境，探视前哨基地，鼓舞士气。如果领袖有一点动作我希望有备无患。”  
“你应该先发制人，不要等着汽车人先进攻。”  
“如果你想要对霸天虎的战略的发言权，你应该真的去参加会议。”红蜘蛛哼了一声，威震天在他身后露出笑容。他的手掌在红蜘蛛的装甲上上下游移。“现在告诉我，为什么我美丽的火种伴侣一个人在这顶上郁郁寡欢？还在思念家乡吗？”  
“实际上，我有些新消息。你明早就要离开吗？我们才联结了半个恒星周期你就要抛下我一个人了？”  
“我很欢迎你和我同行。”  
“你会冒着火种伴侣的生命危险留在战区？”  
“我对你能保护好自己充满信心。”  
“那你的小火种呢？”  
“我的——什么？”红蜘蛛在威震天怀里转过身。威震天后退一步，瞪着红蜘蛛得意地脸。他们没联结多久，但他们自仪式之后每一晚都同床共枕。威震天不太可能被震惊到，他的目光滑向红蜘蛛的腹甲。“你怀了？”  
“我还没有让医生确定，但飞行者对这种事情很敏感。我已经知道了。”  
“一个孩子。”威震天轻轻抽气。他将一只手放在红蜘蛛的腹甲上。红蜘蛛从未在他的光镜里看见过如此温柔地光芒。“你的孕育仓里是霸天虎的继承者。”  
“和未来的翼王，一旦我取回我应得的王位。还是你已经忘了？”  
“我没有忘。你会拥有你的王位，还有你的冠冕，如果你允许我为你夺回的话。你会拥有你想要的任何东西。我明天不会离开，我会留——”  
“不，”红蜘蛛说。“去。找出那些汽车人要干什么，歼灭他们。然后回我身边。”  
威震天的光镜闪耀着，每一寸都辐射着骄傲。他微笑着，然后捧起红蜘蛛的脸吻他。“我会的，我凶狠的美人[beautiful savage]，”他说。“而且我向你发誓，我杀死的每一个汽车人，都是以你的名义。”


End file.
